Copper containing dental cements have been shown to demonstrate germicidal activity. See e.g., M. Dumas and M. Blush. Bacteriocidal Effects of Copper Cements: A Review of the Literature, Tufts Dental Outlook, 27 (2): 1-5 (1954). Similarly, silver has also been shown to have antimicrobial properties. See e.g., Hill et al., Relative Efficiency of Germicidal Cements, The Journal of the American Dental Association, 21 (3): 1565-1571 (1934).
Biofilms are diverse microbial colonies of bacteria, spirochetes, fungi, cocci, viruses, etc. that colonize and begin producing slime (mucopolysaccharides) that makes them invisible to the human immune system. Biofilms are resistant to immune cells and antibiotics. Microorganisms in a biofilm survive better and exhibit stronger resistance to the environment than do cells that are not in a biofilm. See e.g, Merritt et al., Bacterial Biofilm and Dentistry, CDA Journal, 29 (5): 355-360 (2001)). Biofilms are the chief contributors of dental disease. Biofilms can form in various environments, including within the mouth and in water supply lines Id.
Microorganisms are responsible for a number of diseases and adverse conditions in mammals. Moreover, while known to be effective against microbial related diseases and conditions, copper at high concentrations is generally toxic and causes discoloration of the teeth. Hence, there is a need for antimicrobial formulations that are non-toxic and effective against a wide variety of organisms and related diseases and conditions.